To the Victor Goes the Spoils
by Connie Welsh
Summary: Chess game shenanigans. Jim honors Spock's victory in a most unorthodox way... Kirk/Spock, NC-17, heavy slash. Listed as Crossover because except for one minor detail, it can fit in either fandom.


Originally published: 08/25/09 on Livejournal. (See profile for links.)  
Title: To the Victor Goes the Spoils  
Rating: Adult/NC-17  
Summary: Chess game shenanigans. Jim honors Spock's victory in a most unorthodox way…

A/N: Inspiration struck me like lightening with this one. So naturally, I was furiously writing it down under the covers by my cell phone glow at two am. Oh muse, why can't you ever be convenient? Unbeta-ed (because I don't have one… ::tear::), so please forgive and politely point out any mistakes. Cheers!

"Checkmate," Spock said evenly, moving his bishop smartly into place.

"Damn," Jim chuckled good-naturedly, leaning back in his chair a moment to shake his head at the chessboard carnage.

Spock lifted an eyebrow in amusement as he began to put away the board.

"Your continual belief that the more illogical your moves, the greater the chance you have at victory is flawed Captain. You really ought to invest more effort into strategy and- _Captain!_" Spock cried in alarm as he suddenly found Jim on his knees between Spock's legs, making quick work of his trouser fastenings.

He reflexively grabbed the Captain's wrists tightly.

"What are you _doing?_" he demanded, blushing a flustered shade of green.

"Honoring your victory," Jim smirked, looking up at him with devious blue eyes.

"Captain, I hardly think such action is warranted in reaction to a chess match."

"Sure it is," Jim replied, "'To the victor goes the spoils' Spock. Don't pretend you haven't wanted this," he added, leaning forward to kiss one of Spock's hands, both still firmly holding Jim's wrists, "I can see it every time you look at me Spock, did you think I haven't noticed? So I'm giving you what we both want," he grinned again as he gently extracted his wrists from Spock's loosened grip, returning his nimble fingers to the fastenings.

Spock sat in stunned silence for a moment, completely taken aback by Jim's declaration. How the _hell_ had he known? Spock had not acted any differently around his Captain than normal, had not let his… _inappropriate_ desire for him show outwardly… or so he had thought, apparently.

His train of thought was quite abruptly interrupted as Jim finally succeeded in releasing his trouser fastenings and extracting him from them.

The Captain made the most salacious moan of desire as he opened his mouth and slid the Vulcan's half-hard member between his lips.

"Captain!" Spock half groaned, still too stunned by what was happening.

Suddenly Jim sucked exceedingly hard and Spock felt an edge of teeth.

"Jim! _Jim!_" Spock cried in alarm, hands grabbing him almost painfully in panic.

Jim lessened the pressure of his teeth and let Spock slide out of his mouth wetly.

"Yes, _Jim_ is my name, and don't you forget it again," he said hotly.

Spock only nodded with a nervous swallow, the adrenaline pumping through his system making his heart race in his chest.

Jim smirked cockily before parting his lips again to take him in, his hand now joining the mix to stroke along all of Spock that he couldn't take into his mouth.

Spock's head tipped back in ecstasy, panting as he finally accepted that this was, in fact, real, and not just some wishful dream conjured from a lustful imagination, letting himself feel and enjoy every shift of Jim's talented tongue, the slick slide of wet lips and-

_Oh._

"_Jim_," he murmured breathlessly, threading his fingers through Jim's beloved golden hair, letting his hips rock into every downward slide of Jim's warm, wet mouth and firm grip.

Jim groaned wantonly at the sound of his name from Spock's lips as he sucked, tongue flicking expertly under Spock's head, teasing the sensitive spot again and again until it was all Spock could do but to restrain himself from thrusting savagely into Jim's clever mouth.

Instead he clutched Jim's hair tighter, as choked groans tried to force their way out of his throat. Finally he came with a hard grunt, jaw going slack with absolute pleasure as he spilled his hot seed into Jim's waiting mouth.

Jim gave an utterly obscene moan as he swallowed it all down greedily, sucking and milking every last drop of come from Spock's flushed length.

Seemingly satisfied he had gotten it all, he sat back on his haunches, panting, and it was only then that Spock realized that Jim had somehow freed his own hard-on from the restraints of his uniform in order to stroke himself, even as he preformed fellatio on his first officer.

Jim's hand was covered in his own come and he had the same flushed, boneless posture Spock was certain he was also sporting in the afterglow of his climax.

Spock leaned down and grabbed Jim's white-splashed hand, pulling it up to his face. His tongue laved at Jim's fingers, licking them clean as he watched Jim watching him, blue eyes unfocused with astonished arousal.

"_Fuck_ Spock," Jim panted, "are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"Negative," Spock replied swiftly before swiping his tongue across the Captain's palm, "I believe that would be counter-productive."

Jim gave a breathless little laugh as Spock finally gave him his hand back, now completely clean if not slightly damp.

"We should play chess more often," Jim declared with a crooked grin.

"Indeed," Spock agreed with a tilt of his head, then added, "And perhaps next time you shall even win."

-Fin-

...Ok, more than a little silly, but hopefully hot too. Feedback always welcome.


End file.
